Son of Godzilla (BNSF1995)
Son of Godzilla is the eighth Johnson Studios remake. Plot A team of Soviet scientists stationed on Sogel Island attempts to perfect a weather control system in hopes of manipulating weather patterns to weaken United States. Their efforts are hampered by the presence of giant praying mantis-like creatures and by the arrival of a nosy reporter, AKA Tom Steveson of CBS. The Soviet scientists capture Tom and hold him prisoner, hoping to use him as a bargaining chip to get their demands for Earth Defense Force funding met (the EDF excluded the USSR due to a major genocidal operation in Warsaw that saw 85% of the city's population wiped out in a nuclear bomb test). The first test of the weather control system goes awry when the remote control for a radioactive balloon is jammed by an unexplained signal coming from the center of the island (Tom speculates Mothra is responsible). The balloon detonates prematurely, creating a radioactive storm that causes the giant mantises to grow to enormous sizes. Investigating the mantises, now called Kamacuras, the scientists find the creatures digging an egg out from under a pile of earth. The egg hatches, revealing a baby Godzillasaurus. The scientists realize that the baby's cries for help were the cause of the interference that ruined their experiment. They roll a tank out to kill the meddling kaiju. But soon Godzilla himself arrives on the island, intentionally stomping the scientist's base as he rushes to defend his offspring. He kills the scientists, destroys their tank, and frees Tom. Then he kills 2 Kamacuras. One is killed by being beaten up in an action move based off of the Waltz, and the other is blown up by Godzilla's atomic breath. The baby quickly grows to about half the size of his father, and Godzilla mentors the child on the important monster skills of roaring and using his radioactive breath, as well as the Earth Defender skills of identifying hostile kaiju, what to do during an alien invasion, basic combat, and what not to destroy (which is anything human-built). At first, the baby has difficulty producing anything more than smoke rings, but Godzilla discovers that stressful conditions, such as stomping on the baby's tail, produce a true radioactive blast. Dubbed Minya, the baby comes to the aid of Riko when she is attacked by a Kamacuras, but inadvertently awakens Kumonga, a giant spider. The spider attacks the caves where EDF soldiers sent to shut down the experiments are hiding, and Minya stumbles into the fray. The surviving Soviet scientists decide to complete their experiment, thereby freezing the monsters so they can escape (not to mention the USSR's general hatred for kaiju). Godzilla comes to the aid of his offspring, and together the two are able to defeat Kumonga, who gains Godzilla's respect and agrees to go to Monster Island, with Minya finally learning to control his radioactive blast. As the scientists are gunned down, the EDF soldiers witness Minya succumbing to the cold. Unable to abandon his offspring, Godzilla shelters his son in his arms, and the two fall unconscious. The scientists realize that the cold has placed the two monsters into a state of hibernation, but they will awaken once the snow melts and return to Monster Island. The post-credits scene shows Godzilla, Minya, and Kumonga thawing out and returning to Monster Island. They are happily greeted by Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Baragon, Manda, Varan, and Gorosaurus (fresh from Mondo Island after a roe with King Kong). Differences Story *The scientists are now Soviet, and many Cold War references are made. *Godzilla isn't a jerk to Minya. Category:Movies